


Rebel's Heart [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, F/F, Femslash February, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Rogue One, Steela lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Steela lives (because fuck that noise) and Ahsoka does too.Story written by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebel's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599072) by [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

11 minutes, 26 seconds

**Music:**

"Respiro" by Mattia Vlad Morleo

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 17 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VII/Rebels%20Heart%20by%20PunsBulletsAndPointyThings.mp3)


End file.
